


What Happened in the Supply Closet

by Pompeosgeneral



Category: Greys Anatomy
Genre: Ellen Pompeo - Freeform, F/M, Meredith Grey & Alex Karev Friendship, Meredith Grey - Freeform, Mermac - Freeform, Sad, goodbye alex, greys anatomy - Freeform, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pompeosgeneral/pseuds/Pompeosgeneral
Summary: Alex Karev is leaving Seattle and Meredith is sad in the supply closet when a special visitor comes to visit her.
Relationships: MerLuca, Merlex - Relationship, mermac
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	What Happened in the Supply Closet

Mer is on the phone with Alex trying not to cry because she doesn’t want to make Alex sad. “I’m..not at my mom’s house...I was never at my mom’s house” The words from Alex burst out into mer’s ear as her eyes start to fill with tears. “Alex I-“ mer can’t complete the sentence without crying. He continues, “I just want to let you know that you are such an amazing person and you deserve the best don’t let anyone tell you anything otherwise. Remember who are and remember what you have been through. You can pick and choose who you want in your life. You are my person. I love you Mer. I hope you have a wonderful life full of joy, happiness, and fun moments.” Mer starts to cry and can’t hold back. “Alex...you deserve to best too. You are the greatest friend I’ve ever had in my life. Don’t let anyone tell you…” Her voice breaks, “who to be, you deserve the world.” She says through her tears. “Goodbye, Meredith Grey.” You could hear his voice break over the phone. Mer manages to get out the last words. “Goodbye, my person, Alex Karev.” She bites her lip to try to silence her cries and waits until he hangs up and just stands there for a few seconds with her hand over her mouth crying not being able to move. 

She goes into the supply closet and closes the door behind her slowly. She walks in only to realize that this is the same one she went into after Derek died. She drags her heels as she walks to the back of the supply closet. She is overwhelmed with loss and starts to shakily slide down the wall. As she sniffs she starts to cry louder. She slams her hand against the rack of supplies angrily and puts her head on her knees and cries in a ball in the back of the room. She hears the door open and instantly tries to pull herself back together again. Mer immediately picks her head up off of her knees. She sniffs and wipes her eyes to only realize she can’t pull herself together and starts to cry again while biting her lip. The silhouette of the person comes closer, the person then walked in was Hayes. He hears the whimpering sounds in the back and realizes it is Mer. He slowly walks over to Mer, who still has her head in her knees. He slowly and cautiously sits next to her and looks at her, his eyes full of empathy for whatever she is going through. She notices someone is next to her and stops crying a little. 

She looks up with tears still streaming down her face and faded mascara streaks from her eyes down to the bottom of her cheeks. Tear stains on her face and red eyes from crying. She has messy hair from her head being in her knees and looks overall really distressed and sad. He looks at her sadly because of the lack of knowing what to say to her. She realizes that it’s him and forces a little smile on her face as more tears roll down her face. She looks straight ahead then manages to finally say, “What do you do when…” She takes a deep breath to hold back her tears. “You’ve lost both of your best friends and you have no clue where one of them is...your” She pauses as she sighs heavily. “boyfriend yells at you then says we’re done and is still yelling at you every time you try to talk to him and so you basically have no one anymore...?And now you’re accidentally sitting in the supply closet you went in after your husband died...” She shifts her head to looks at him still with a straight face that is almost miserable but has stopped crying. He hesitates to rub her back to comfort her but decides to do it anyway. He slowly reaches out and gently rubs her back as she tenses up a little but doesn’t move away. 

He puts a slight smile on his face and says “you always have me, Meredith. You can always talk to me anytime about...anything. I’m here for you.” She smiles very weakly at his kind words. “Men can be so stupid” He smiles a little for comfort. She nods and looks straight ahead again, “especially when they have been through literally everything with you, the good, the bad, then they are just...gone. They just vanish without a goodbye..just a phone call. But, that’s better than nothing.” He nods while still rubbing her back. “I’m..sorry Mer..edith. If there is anything I can do to help please let me know. I will do anything.” She kind of spaces out while he says that then says with tears gathering in eyes again and her voice breaks, “they just are gone...just like that, one minute they are here then the next they are gone..but from experience, I guess that’s how it goes in my life.” He hugs her from the side a little, then she leans into his a little just because he is someone that is there to comfort her and she needs that; then he hugs her a little tighter. He whispers in her ear, “I’m always here for you, I’ve got you” He smiles and rubs her arm a little for lack of better things to do. 

Meredith’s eyes light as she looks at him and smiles genuinely for the first time in a while, “You’re a great person Hayes thank you. I appreciate that...really.” He replies with a thank you and smiles, but in a different way he normally does, almost cutely. She notices the slight change in his smile and the way he looked at her. “Stop that,” she said with a small giggle and a firm but playful pat on his leg. He smiles big at her and replies “stop what?” She replies, “you know what I’m talking about.” She feels like if she stays things will get more intense because he’s really the only person she has right now. “Anyways, I should get going, but thank you so much for being here with me you helped a lot, I needed it.” She says with a bright convincing smile on her face. She gets up and looks at him for a second, “wait can you stay a little longer...?” He says quickly. She turns around and smiles a little, “sure I guess...but keep in mind that I still think I have a boyfriend though.” She nervously laughs and almost says jokingly because she knows tats not what his intension is. He looks down and blushes a little because of his secret feelings for her then looks back up to her. 

Hayes holds her hand as they sit down together. She nervously smiles and takes it as a friendly gesture so she lets him do it. They sit together and talk about all of their similarities for a awhile. They shared a few moments with big smiles and cheerful laughs. “I really should get going now..” Mer said with a slight smile. He replies with a sad ok. He secretly wished that she would stay by his side forever but he knew she loves Andrew. That wouldn’t stop him from becoming really close friends with her though. He looks at her as they both stand up. As soon as she stands he hugs her. The feeling of tenseness came across her. She settles into his hug a little and hugs him back. He was so in the moment that he almost kissed her head but she pulled away right when he was going to do it. They pulled away and he put his hands on her shoulders. “Thank you, for being here with me...” she said sincerely with a smile on her face. “Anytime for you,” he said with a smile and a little sparkle in his eye. He watched her walk out of the room and close the door. She when she walked out she stopped to take a deep breath, just letting go of all of that tension she’s been holding onto was a great feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote this a little bit ago and I just finished it and decided to post it. This one is a little bit different because I wanted to do something with Alex leaving. I hope you’re have a great day! :)


End file.
